


Crash

by OtterAndTerrier



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family, Gen, Getting Lost, JediFest, Married Couple, Post-RotJ, Rogue Robin 2017, Space Crash, not necessarily compliant with Disney Canon, roguerobin004
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterAndTerrier/pseuds/OtterAndTerrier
Summary: After hearing more details about the meeting he's taking his wife and infant son to, Han realizes of a hidden danger and changes course... only to get his family stranded in an unknown place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Phase One of the **Jedifest 2017 Rogue Robin Challenge** , callsign #roguerobin004.
> 
> Many thanks to **singing-supper** on Tumblr for beta-reading this!
> 
> It was a challenge to think of a story that I could leave open-ended and other people would be interested in continuing, so I went for a... family field trip, if you will. There's an opening and a conflict, and it's up to you to come up with _what_ the danger was and how they're going to get out of this mess. I'm excited to see what people come up with in Phases Two and Three! But please, don't pick this story to bash Han and/or Leia, in their relationship or as parents, as that was never my intention. This is supposed to have a happy ending :)

The silence that settled on the cockpit of the  _ Millennium Falcon _ was somehow more deafening than all the noise that had preceded it. After all, every noise faded out after a while, with a period of silence as its predictable outcome. Silence, however, could be broken, and when it became as dense as this one was getting, the sound that followed would be thunderous.

Han turned in his seat, almost in slow-motion; the first sound he became suddenly aware of was his own heartbeat galloping inside his chest.

Then the baby started crying.

Han sighed noisily through his mouth and closed his eyes for a second, trying to uncoil the fear and tension that were gripping him. He opened them again to focus on his wife. Leia’s blood seemed to have drained from her face in shock, brown eyes wide as she stared back at him, knuckles flexed stiffly into the squirming bundle she kept clutched against her bosom… but other than that, she seemed unharmed. Alive. And so was the baby; Han didn’t know at what point he had woken up from his slumber, if he had been crying before everything went silent or if he had been too stunned for tears. He was scared, but safely trapped in the crash webbing of the copilot’s chair in his mother’s arms.

Han knew they should be fine—and a big part of it was due to his skills, and a small part to luck, and no part had to do with the Force or any gods, yet he found himself silently giving thanks to whoever was listening.

He was about to ask her how she was when Leia spoke, and as much as he’d wanted to hear her voice—just as further confirmation that she was fine, that they were fine—her face seemed to talk first, and he wished she wouldn’t.

‘Han—’

‘Don’t,’ he warned, all of a sudden feeling too tired and weary for the sort of argument he could see readying on Leia’s features like dark clouds.

That was a mistake: the deepening creases between her brows, her nostrils flaring as she drew a breath and the fire coming out of her eyes told him as much.

‘Right. Of course. I’m sorry I didn’t realize you wouldn’t want to talk about how you fucked up—’

‘Leia,’ he almost pleaded.

‘—about how you lost your kriffing mind and nearly crashed us to our deaths,’ Leia plowed on, her voice rising above her son’s wailing. ‘How bold of me to expect an explanation!’

‘I want to explain, just give me a second,’ Han said tightly. He needed to get his bearings, fast—to know where they were, how bad the crash had been and how they would get out of this mess. Hadn’t he explained her already, while he made the calculations for the hyperspace jump, right after she’d told him more details about this meeting and he’d figured out he had to get them all away from there? He had said  _ something _ . A longer explanation could wait at least another minute, in his opinion.

‘Oh,  _ you _ need a second?’ Leia was now trying to shift Ben in her arms to try to calm him down, but it was proving nearly impossible since they were still both firmly strapped down. ‘We could have died, Han!’

He unstrapped himself and reached out to release Leia. ‘You’re both fine.’

Leia swatted his hand away. ‘No thanks to you!’

‘Yes, thanks to me!’ Han snapped at last. ‘I’m the guy who crashed us safely, aren’t I?’

‘I’m sorry, should I be impressed?’

‘Yeah, you should! We would’ve died if I didn’t know how to crash a ship.’

‘If that’s meant to be reassuring, you might want to reconsider,’ Leia said scathingly, her usually nimble fingers fumbling to undo the strappings. He knew better than to try and help her a second time. For Han, it was a clear giveaway of her state of mind: she was angry at him, but she had also been afraid. ‘You’re making it sound as if you did it on purpose.’

Han leaned forwards in his seat, pointing a finger at himself. ‘I was trying to find us someplace safe.’

Leia nodded. ‘Congratulations; what an incredible  _ crater  _ you’ve discovered.’

‘Cut that out, Leia, will ya?’

She had finally worked herself and Ben free and stood up, rocking the crying baby in her arms and whispering soothingly at him, placing kisses on top of his head as she turned her back to Han.

‘Sure, as soon as you stop acting like I should be thanking you and start explaining what the hell just happened,’ she muttered, attempting to keep her voice low and her temper in check just for the baby’s sake. Han forced himself to do the same, but he tried to infuse his voice with authority to stress how serious he was being about this.

‘I’ll explain, but first I need to go check how bad we are, if I can fix it myself or if I’m gonna need to call for help, and you’ll have to sit tight while I do that, all right?’

Leia was still glaring at him, and he realized he’d sounded a little too harsh despite his efforts. He stood up and shortened the distance between them, keeping his eyes on hers. 

‘I’m sorry, Leia. I wasn’t tryin’ to crash, and I’ll explain, but it’ll have to wait until I see what’s our situation,’ Han told her, his voice low and sincere.

Ben’s sobbing had subsided into a sort of pouty, teary fussing; Han lifted a hand to stroke his back and his son turned his head and looked up at him, almost like a question. Han smiled at him before looking back to Leia. Her eyes and mouth softened, and she nodded.

‘I’ll be in the lounge nursing Ben,’ Leia told him. ‘Let me know if you need me.’ 

She looked… moderately and momentarily appeased; Han knew that she had to be seething with confusion, outrage and anger under the surface, and still rattled down to her bones after the crash. She had every right to be, at least until he could explain himself, but Han was grateful that she trusted him enough to stop shouting.

Giving her hand a little reassuring squeeze, he let Leia walk out of the cockpit before turning back to stare out of the viewport at the wasteland that stretched before them.

_ What a mess. _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Crash Part Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636908) by [organanation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/organanation/pseuds/organanation)




End file.
